The present invention relates to an adjustable audio control-eraser and a tape guide assembly for a cassette type video tape recorder (hereinafter, referred to as VCR) and more particularly, to an incorporated construction of an audio control-eraser head member (hereinafter, referred to as ACE head member) and tape guide assembly which is directly disposed over a capstan motor for providing a slim type VCR.
As is well known, in video tape recorders a capstan is installed in the vicinity of the mouth of tape cassette, but this prevents the construction of a slimmer VCR and disadvantageously affects assemblage. Also, a fly wheel or a motor for driving a capstan is installed below a reel table. However, it is particularly difficult to adopt a direct driving mode.
In another conventional VCR, a capstan is intalled on a main base plate apart from a tape cassette. However, since the capstan motor is installed under the main base plate and an ACE head member and tape guide are installed thereon, this causes a bad effect on its assemblage and a high cost because of the increase in the number of components needed.